The present invention concerns electrical junction boxes. Junction boxes, into which a variety of devices (such as switches and plug receptacles) may be installed, are usually positioned in the hollow space within a wall so as to be accessible through an opening in the wall. The junction box must be secured in position in some suitable fashion. The junction box may be attached directly, or mounting brackets may be employed for such a purpose. The junction box itself or, where utilized, the mounting bracket, is attached to a stud member, usually a two-by-four.
A limitation in the prior art approaches is that they facilitate the securing of a junction box for a single room only. Thus, in the event that another electrical junction box is desired for an adjacent room, for example, it would be necessary to utilize another mounting structure. The additional mounting structure would need to be attached at a different attachment point on the same stud member or on a different stud member altogether. This requires additional effort and may require additional materials.
A need therefore exists for a mounting bracket device to which more than one electrical junction box may be attached for adjacent rooms.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.